


first meeting

by myrandomnesslife



Series: untitled kagakuro lost girl au [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Endgame Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Supernatural Elements, incubus Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has milkshakes with Ogiwara and then gets kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hint of aomine/kuroko this chapter.

They both left, Kuroko grabbing his bag and shoving it in his car as they drove off for milkshakes. 

Ogiwara seemed a little on edge in the seat next to him, even though he was calmer. Like he was waiting for something to set Kuroko off. 

Kuroko parked close to the burger joint. Maji burger, it read and walked the rest of the way with Ogiwara following behind him with slower steps.

“Two vanilla milkshakes, please.” Kuroko said to the lady behind the counter as he walked up to the front. 

“Coming right up.” She told him the amount he owed and Kuroko quickly paid her. 

“Here you go,” She said, pushing the drinks in front of him. Kuroko took them both, muttered a thanks to the woman and walked over to where Ogiwara was sitting. 

Kuroko sat down opposite Ogiwara, sliding his drink to him. Kuroko took a sip out of his own drink, while Ogiwara watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Once they were finished with their drinks, Ogiwara spoke up, "Okay, so I don't understand a lot of things. How do you--?"

"How do I do what I do?" Kuroko finished for him, looking tentatively at Ogiwara for a confirmation. "I'm not sure myself. Ever since I can remember, I've been able to do what I do. And sometimes I have no choice."

Ogiwara looked lost in though for a moment, tilting his head to the side, before he said, "You mean you can't control it?"

Kuroko nodded, "Not always."

"That seems like an awfully scary way to live." Ogiwara said, then backtracked, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, " Kuroko waved his hand, "I've grown used to it, but sometimes I scare myself and I'm afraid of what I'm capable of."

The waiter came to them with their check, Kuroko smiled up at him, said, "I'm a little low on cash," his hands wandering up the other man's, the skin lighting upon contact. The man kept staring at Kuroko, lost in his eyes as Kuroko massaged his hands. "Can I pay you back some other time?" 

The man simply nodded eagerly, a dopey grin on his face as he watched Kuroko get up from his spot, Ogiwara just watched them completely dumbstruck. 

Kuroko headed for the door, with Ogiwara after him, yelling, "What the hell was that?" 

Kuroko just smirked. 

* * *

 

Kuroko and Ogiwara walked along the sidewalks of the town, back to the car, it was parked in a back alleyway. Ogiwara was so enthralled at the idea that Kuroko could seduce people, and Kuroko just laughed. 

"Seriously that was amazing. The power, I can't believe this." 

Kuroko chuckled, a small smile grace his lips, he turned to his side and saw a tall man with red hair smile at him and Kuroko smiled back.

Behind both of them, unaware, the red haired man lifted his nose and inhaled a familiar scent.

* * *

 

When the got to the car, they were laughing like they were best friends that had known each other for a long time. Kuroko didn't understand why, but it felt perfect, then Kuroko looked up and saw the red haired man again and this time he wasn't alone. 

The red haired man and his friend were trailing him. Shit.

The red haired man rounded on Kuroko and the other man, much taller than him, started making a noise and it hurt. Everything hurt. Kuroko immediately covered his ears and he could barely see Ogiwara trying to cover his ears and then the red haired man was man handling him into a van. 

This can't be happening.

* * *

It was awhile before Kuroko could speak again, by then he was blindfolded and being dragged into some place by what he could assume were the two men who kidnapped him.

"Hey! You can't do this! I know my rights!" Kuroko yelped when a one of the men jabbed him in the side. 

"Do you think he really has no idea who he is?" One of the man said. 

"I don't know, but that's why we were ordered to take him to the ash." 

Once they got where they were supposed to go, Kuroko was shoved into a chair, the blindfold taken off and there were people surrounding him. 

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Kuroko looked up to see a shorter male, with red hair and multicolored eyes speak. "I'm not buying that he has no idea what he is. That sounds like bullshit to me."

Kuroko frowned. 

"What clan do you belong to?" The taller red headed man said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kuroko cringed. They kept asking him what clan he was from and what he was, but Kuroko didn't even know what he was. And forgot about clan, what the hell was going on?

Before Kuroko could say anything else, the tall red headed man, was growling in his face, eyes golden, and what looked to be fangs instead of his normal teeth were right in front of Kuroko's face. "What the hell are you?" He growled.

Kuroko winced, turning away from the large fangs, that could clearly do some damage to him. "Forget me, what about you? What the hell are you?"

The taller red head sighed. "I don't think he knows anything."

"Bullshit." Kuroko heard from behind him. 

"I think I can help." Suddenly there another man in front of him, with blue black hair and dark blue eyes. He helped Kuroko up out of the chair.

Kuroko looked at the other people clearly in dispute about something involving him and followed the other man, into an exam room. 

The other man unlocked the handcuffs around his wrist and Kuroko rubbed the spot where they were rubbing against his skin. 

"I need you to get undressed." 

Kuroko just nodded, proceeding to take off his clothes. 

Standing there in all his full glory, Kuroko let the other man examine him, poking and prodding gently at his skin. 

"So what's your name? Nobody out there seemed too keen on introducing themselves." 

"Sorry, a lot of them are quick to throw punches first to newcomers. I'm Aomine. Aomine Daiki." 

"Nice to meet you," Kuroko smiled softly, "I'm Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. "

"You're very beautiful." Aomine said finally, his hands on Kuroko's hips, examining him thoroughly. 

"Thank you," Kuroko muttered softly, "So what are you looking for?"

"Signature markings. Most fae have distinctive markings from different clans on their bodies. You don't have any." 

"Oh." 

"I think I've figured out what you are, though. I'm pretty sure."

"What do you think I am?" Kuroko asked, already stepping down from the spot he was sitting so he could grab his clothes to put them back on.

"I've examined your previous kill and the patterns it follows with a previous fae and I've come to the conclusion that you're an incubus." 

"An incubus? What's that?" Kuroko asked, clearly confused. 

"It's a type of fae that feeds on sexual energy or energy in general." 

 


End file.
